To create a fully implantable hearing aid, a suitable implantable microphone is required. Devices in the prior art have drawbacks which include the use of biocompatible membranes which evoke a biologic response causing a fibrous capsule to grow around the microphone. This generally results in decreased sensitivity over time. Such devices also tend to be larger than desirable and therefore cannot be implanted in the ear canal (the most desirable location). Other prior art devices lack the required sensitivity for such a long-term application. Devices inserted (not implanted) directly into the ear canal tend to be subject to damage from foreign objects (e.g., Q-tips). Devices attached to the skull (mastoid) are subjected to vibration from chewing and talking. These vibrations may be picked up by the microphone and amplified resulting in an unnatural sound. An improved implantable hearing aid microphone would be desirable which does not react substantially with the body, avoids pick-up of low-frequency vibrations (e.g., heartbeat, chewing sounds, glottal sounds and the like), is small enough to be implanted in the ear canal, and is not subject to foreign object damage.